From Coast to Coast
by Jenivere
Summary: Sophia, a courier from New Vegas, has made the trek to DC. Before she can begin to deliver letters and packages, she decided to try and free a ghoul slave. This is the story of her adventures, mishaps, and journey with her new companion. M for eventual adult situations!
1. Prologue

Prologue

He hadn't ever been the smartest or the most handsome man; time, radiation, and life hadn't helped. He was experienced and knowledgeable in certain areas: combat and gun maintenance. Needed more than a little work on conversational skills and while he could cook food that was edible, don't expect it to taste good. Didn't matter much these days, though. All he did was work as a bouncer. Only skill he got to put to use was his hand to hand combat, but even then no one was much of a challenge. He was wasting away in the rotting rib cage of a dead city museum and all he could do was sit in his contract owner's corner and wait. He was good at waiting. He just didn't know what he was waiting for.


	2. The Mouse

Chapter 1: Mouse

People always say things start off with a bang, but this started off with a creak. She came into The Ninth Circle like a mouse. She opened the door timidly, peeking in to see if anything would attack her. So tiny compared to him, he thought he could snap her in two. As he observed her more carefully though, he saw her small but purposeful steps, her ruck sack packed to the seams with stuff, and a body that was not all that skinny as she came closer. No, she wasn't weak or as breakable as he first thought. Still, with her eyes constantly twitching back and forth, she gave off that prey scent: she was watching for a predator. She had a slight smile on her face, but it looked nervous and forced. Underworld wasn't exactly pleasant and the smell was worse in the small enclosed bar. She looked up at him with dark brown intelligent eyes as she walked past. She stopped before she got to the bar to turn and look at him again. She hesitated before turning towards him and taking quick measured steps toward the back corner of the bar. Now that she was closer he could really see how small she was. She couldn't have been much more than 5 feet tall. She wore an assortment of mismatched attire: an honest-to-god cowboy hat, dusty leather jacket that had seen better days, black top, faded jeans, and combat boots. Her dark hair was braided and wisps trailed around her face. She took off her hat and smoothed a hand over her hair and choppy bangs.

"I reckon your Charon," she said in a smoky voice that washed over him like silk.

"Talk to Azhrukal," he replied looking to his 'boss'. She quirked an eyebrow at him and followed his gaze. She turned back to him and began to open her mouth. "Talk. To. Azhrukal." He looked away hoping ignoring her would get her to listen. She might be a sight for decaying eyes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to get punished for some dame who wouldn't leave him alone.

She cocked her head and heaved a deep sigh that ended in a grimace. She turned on her heel and continued up to the bar where his snake of a 'boss', Azhrukal, greeted her.

Charon was too far away to hear the conversation, but when he heard her ring out a laugh and toss her long brown braid over her shoulder, what was left of his eyebrows lifted as he wondered how much of a mouse she really was. He saw her dump an enormous amount of caps on the counter. Nothing Azhrukal sold cost that much. He could see the smug-ass smile on the bar owner's face as he took out a yellowing scrap of paper.

No. Couldn't be! Azhrukal was going to give away his best defense against the outside world and all threats to this slip of a girl? Must have been a lot of caps for the bastard to part with his body guard and bouncer. Azhrukal was piling the caps up as she turned back towards him looking much more confident.

She gazed down at the paper in her hand. She started to squint then pulled out a pair of glasses from inside her jacket as she neared him. "I'm not really in the slavery business, and this contract sure does sound like slavery." She looked at the paper as he smiled.

"You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal?" he asked. She made a noise of affirmative, "So, I am no longer in his service. That is good to know. Please wait here while I take care of something," he grinned and walked over to the bar.

Even with glasses on she couldn't make out much from the contract. It seemed like he was bound to follow whoever held the scrap of aged paper and defend them with his life if needed. Hurting him physically made the contract null and void. Seemed like she could give him as much crap as she wanted as long as she kept it to verbal and emotional abuse. "Fun," she scoffed in disgust. She looked up to find her new bodyguard at the bar with his shotgun pointed at his previous employers face. "Aw, shit!" she exclaimed just as Charon painted the wall with Azhrukal's brains. "Just what the hell have you gotten yourself into, Soph?" She stared up at the ceiling and pushed her fingers across her brow bringing her attention back to the faded relic in her hand. As Charon began walking back towards her she asked him, "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Azhrukal was an evil bastard. So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded. But now you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat. And now, for good or ill, I serve you." He looked down at the slip of a woman he was now employed by and tried to get a read on who she was and what life would be like from now on.

"Heh, serve, eh? OK. Well, we need to square this out now. I don't own people. But I have hired a few bodyguards now and then so we'll work with employ. I'll pay you to follow my orders and if you get tired of me, I'll give your contract to whomever you'd like." She turned around and started to walk towards the door before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Think it'd be OK to take my money back since that bastard can't use it?" Charon shrugged.

"If you think that's best, mistress."

"Oh, hell no! No, no, no!" His new boss turned around and walked toward him with determination in her step. He tensed up ready for anything. But was surprised by what he got. "I'm not mistress! If I was, you'd be paying me and we'd be in a swanky hotel in New Vegas, hon." Her lips quirked into a devilish smile that went straight below the belt. She seemed to realize what she said and coughed blushing a bit. "Not that I do that sort of thing. I'm a courier. Name's Sophia." She offered him her hand and he just stared at it. People don't shake hands with ghouls. Most of the population thought you could catch ghoulism from physical contact but that wasn't the case. The only way to become a ghoul was just the right amount of radiation over an extended period of time. But that didn't stop people from being ghoulist jerks. Looked like he wouldn't have to deal with that with Sophia. He reached out for her hand and she grabbed it and shook it twice. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to follow. Either this was going to be the best employer he'd ever had, he thought, or this would be the worst as his eyes wandered just below her belt and followed her out the door.


	3. Leather and Cinnamon

Sophia walked out of The Ninth Circle unprepared for the task at hand. Being the hero was why she left New Vegas to begin with. She was in DC to deliver letters and packages, not rescue ghouls from slavery! Fat lot of rescuing she did since she was now a slave owner. She had been told some pretty nasty stories about Ahzrukal from a few of the citizens of Underworld and had proceeded with caution when she had decided to buy Charon out of his contract. She couldn't leave someone who needed help without at least trying: it just wasn't in her nature. Now she was stuck with him. She wouldn't mind having someone watch her back, but how long was he going to be following her orders? Forever? What about what he had done to his old "master"? She liked her brains right were they were, thank you very much! What had she gotten herself into?

She took in a deep breath and coughed at the smell. Ghouls always had a certain sweet rotted meat smell about them. It wasn't real strong, but here in The Natural History Museum it was made worse by the humidity. In New Vegas, most ghouls smelled more like leather or dried jerky. Here they smelled like an old deathclaw den left to fester. She had never thought about it, but was suddenly glad she had met her ghoul friends in the Nevada heat and not in this humid metropolis. She suddenly had a fierce longing to hear her dearest ghoul friend, Raul's take on the ghoul city. He'd make some remark about how he remembered when those bones at the front had roamed the earth and you had to run away from them or be eaten. She glanced back at her new "employee". Would he become as close to her as Raul? Would he ever crack a joke? He didn't look like the joking type.

Of course, looking at him out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but be impressed by his size and his intimidating posture. He looked like he could take down a Legion army and be home in time for lunch. As she tried to be inconspicuous about giving him a good once over she realized his armor was falling apart. She could fix that easily enough. Maybe.

Meanwhile, Charon couldn't help but try and size up his new employer while she lead them out of the bar and down to the second floor. A courier? He didn't even know mail carriers were still around. Sure, you might ask a caravan merchant to deliver a letter while on his route, but he wouldn't go out of his way to deliver it. More likely the receiver would need to know to seek that merchant out to see if they had a letter for you. But an honest to goodness mailman, err...lady? He hadn't realized how much more developed New Vegas had become. The ghouls and humans that left for New Vegas never came back. Maybe it wasn't because they had died along the way. Maybe some had decided to stay.

Someone opened the atrium door and a slight breeze swept past. When Charon took in a breath, his head cocked and he took another breath in immediately. What was that smell? It stirred up a long forgotten memory from when he was shorter than the courier in front of him. Christmas? She walked into Tulip's shop and Charon followed. As she stopped at the counter he took a chance and stepped a little closer to her. There! The smell WAS coming from her. She opened her pack and he peered into it.

"I got a problem, sugar," the courier drawled. Tulip licked her lips and took a deep breath in as the courier pulled out a stick of some kind.

"I've got a new traveling companion and his clothes have seen better days. Now, I know you said you didn't have any more caps to buy some of this, but I'm sure we could come to an agreement if you had what I was looking for."

Tulip looked thoughtful for a moment before she turned and walked away from her counter to a set of rundown lockers on the far wall.

"I think I might have something that would work." She pulled out some combat armor and a black leather jacket with padding pieced on in different places.

Sophia smiled at both and asked Charon which one he thought would fit.

Charon was a bit puzzled. He wasn't normally consulted when it came to his owner buying something. He walked closer to Tulip and looked at both items. As he reached out for them, Tulip flinched. Charon didn't let it bother him as he pulled the armor and jacket closer to look at. The combat armor was nice. Real nice. He hadn't worn decent armor in years. Sadly, it didn't look like it would fit a man of his breadth and stature. The leather jacket was worn, but clean and looked like it might be large enough.

"Well, are ya gonna try either of them on to see if one of them fits?" the courier asked.

"As you wish, mi-"

"Don't pull that shit again. Name's Sophia. Sophie if you've a mind to," she huffed.

He grunted and took off his old leather armor. He wore a grey shirt underneath that might have been black at some point in its life. Sophia wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of him. She remembered Sydney, a ghoul that worked at Gomorrah, telling her that ghouls needed to bath carefully to keep themselves smelling clean while keeping the little skin left attached. He had also mentioned the need to air out and keep dry, but moisturized. He paid her good money for Brahmin milk to soak in. That had been a funny job. He had asked if she wanted to join and although a part of her might have been a little intrigued, she was far too shy and too sober to accept. She knew what would happen if she had- her thoughts stopped as he finished buckling the straps and turned around. His broad shoulders and tapered waist made her want to feel the muscles under that jacket. She turned to Tulip.

"How much?"

Tulip was in a similar state of mind. "Huh?" she tore her gaze from Charon to stare blankly at Sophia. "Oh. Right. The leather jacket costs 200 caps and the armor 250. I'll sell you both for 300 caps and five sticks of that bark."

Sophia looked pensive for a moment.

"If you throw in an undershirt, clean socks, and that box of detergent, I'll accept."

"Deal, smoothskin."

Charon looked at his employer. "I do not think the combat armor will fit."

"We'll use it for scrap ad fix up the jacket so it'll be better protection. Can't have saved you from the beast to have you die by bandits!" Sophia replied as she poured caps and five sticks onto the counter of Underworld Traders. "Thanks, Tulip!" Charon picked up their newly acquired items and followed Sophia for a second time. Sophia. He liked the name.


	4. Honesty and Cigarettes

AN: Yay! I finally updated! Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer (here's some more!), Killergal100 (your review helped kick my butt in gear!), and my hubby (who listens to every chapter as it is being written and throws in his two cents)! Hope you enjoy. You'll notice the romance is slow going, but I promise I have an outline for where this is headed, and it'll be hot!

NOTE: Sorry about the first post. It did something wonky.

Chapter 3 Honesty and Cigarettes

His new employer decided to drop off their stuff by the bed/cubicle she had rented from Carol before getting a bite to eat. He didn't like the way it looked.

As they walked out of the tiny "room" to the dining area, Sophia asked him what he wanted to eat. He turned to look at her and blinked.

"Whatever you think is best." he replied.

"What does that mean?" Sophia asked putting her hand on her hip and stopping to stare up at him.

"Whatever you think is best, I will eat."

"You'll eat whatever I buy? You don't have a preference?" She raised an eyebrow and stared at him. He felt cagey and on edge.

Charon shook his head and replied, "Whatever you think is best."

She shrugged and made to move, but paused. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is that how Ahzrukhal treated you?"

"No." Charon took in another breath to speak, but hesitated.

"No?"

He decided honesty would be the best course of action. "At best he chose to provide me with one meal a day. I scavenged the rest."

Sophia looked appalled. She seemed to realize all at once that he was uncomfortable and coughed. "Well, not with me. I like to eat and I don't eat alone when I have a partner. Besides, who can concentrate on much of anything when they're hungry? What do you LIKE to eat? And I swear, if you say 'whatever you think is best', I might murder you." She stared at him with a steely saccharine smile.

Charon blinked. "Uh, meat." He scratched at one of the odd patches of skin and hair left on his head. What else DID he like? "I like InstaMash and apples."

"We can work with that!" She smiled up at him as she took a seat.

Charon stared down at the little courier. She pointed to the seat across from him and began to order their food. As he sat down he tried to remember the last time he had a meal with someone. She was weird. Odd. Had a few screws loose. That had to explain why she acted the way she did. She didn't make sense. Who treated their slave like a partner? As she finished ordering, she started messing around with the pipboy on her wrist.

"So, we've got a few deliveries to run today. It's only 11:00, so we should be able to deliver a few items before supper." She looked up at him with a smile as Greta brought them food.

"Thanks, Greta! It smells great!"

"Yep. Get it while it's lukewarm," she muttered. Greta looked over at Charon and raised her brow. Charon stared hard at the waitress and cook. She huffed and walked away.

"Spam isn't bad, but it isn't my favorite." Sophia began eating her plate of spam and InstaMash while he started in on his steak.

Sophia looked over at him beneath her shaggy bangs in between bites. She noticed he kept glancing at her to ensure he was keeping pace with how fast she was eating. She remembered the time she rescued some slaves from the Legion. She gave them some extra food she carried with her. They ate it like they didn't know where their next meal was coming from. This man didn't. It felt more like an alien trying to figure out how best to fit in with the locals.

"So, where are you from?" Sophia asked.

Charon stopped eating and answered, "I've lived here for most of my...existence."

"Ooookay, sugar. How about, where did ya get that accent from?" Sophia felt like getting information from this man was like pulling the stinger from an adult cazador!

"I grew up on the northeastern shore of the United States. About a week trip from DC."

"Is it near New York City?" Sophia had heard of the large metropolitan area. It had once been a hub for international trade and commerce. Now it was full of yao guai, rad roaches the size of small children, super mutants, and the enclave. Most of it was a crater the size of The Strip and radiated to hell, though. Definitely not a place she wanted to visit.

"Just over the river." They finished eating in silence. Sophia felt like he didn't really want to talk about himself. Before they headed back to her little rented area, she paid Carol for another bed. She knew she'd be tired when she got back and wouldn't want to figure out those sorts of things. Carol told her to just push two beds together and adjust the dividers. Once that was finished she began packing for the day's journey. While she packed she filled the silence with her nervous chatter.

"I'm sure you can tell by my accent I'm from the south. Grew up just outside of Texas. My momma's family grew up in a vault in the Carolinas though. Lots of mean mirelurks and gators! I used to want to see one. Then, when I got the chance to on a job, I could see why my momma left. Daddy grew up NCR. Killed by Legionaires. I ended up moving to New Vegas when I heard about them needing couriers. I was good at traveling and liked seeing new places. But, honestly, all it did was get me into trouble. Seems like trouble follows me like a deathclaw. Luck isn't too bad though." She pushed up her bangs and turned her head at the ghoul.

He grunted when he saw the scar near her hair line.

"Gun shot wound. 9mm?" Charon looked over at the woman sitting on the bed. She was a hell of a lot tougher than she looked...or luck really was on her side. To walk away from a bullet to the head was impressive for anyone.

"Yeah." Sophia let her bangs fall and closed up her pack.

"I was tangled in a horrid mess. Part of the reason I took a few jobs that would take me way out here. I needed to get away from everything. Shall we head out?"

Charon adjusted his new jacket and gave a curt nod.

As they headed out of underworld, Sophia smiled and waved at Willow.

"Hey there darling. Anything you need while I'm gone?" Charon noticed she walked up to the guard with more of a sway in her hip. Did she bat for the other team?

"Don't you try to butter me up, tourist. Just because I helped you that one time..."

"Well, I've always relied on the kindness of," Sophia started flipping her braid over her shoulder, laying it on thick, but Willow was having none of it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bring me back some cigarettes, tourist." Willow's face was a little redder than usual and she seemed to be brushing what was left of her hair back self-consciously.

"Alrighty!" Sophia smiled and continued walking.

Charon stopped next to Willow as Sophia walked away.

"I swear," Willow said under her breath to Charon as soon as she was out of earshot. "If I didn't think she was equal parts sincere and sarcastic, I'd lay her on the ground and show her what I used to do to sweet little tourists that would come up to visit the capital before the war." Willow pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Good luck out there Charon. With that fine ass of hers, you're going to need it."

As Charon jogged to catch up up to her, Sophia looked back at him and smiled. Luck and a steel will, he thought as he heard the bellow of super mutants and readied himself for a fight.


	5. Big With Experience

AN: Squee! Reviews are like the coffee to my creative muse and really make me want to write more! I've got a fairly developed outline for the next few chapters and depending on how much free time I have, I should be able to get the next chapter up before the end of this week! W00T!

Special thanks to my two reviewers, Killergal100 and JacksDirtySecret! You lovelies make me want to keep writing! So chocolate cookies all around!

Chapter 4 Big with Experience

Sophia was sweating in the long Ranger duster she had put on before they left. It fanned out behind her as she jogged toward the Citadel now that it was within sight.

"Oh, I swear this was two hoots and a holler away!" Charon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, easily keeping up with her at a fast walk. She used a lot of those funny sayings. She seemed irked by the amount of time it had taken to get to their first destination.

Sophia had thought it would only take about an hour and a half to get from Underworld to the Citadel; but two wrong turns, a raider camp, and a handful of super mutants flushed her hopes, and them, down the metro. There they had to deal with a dozen or so ferals, too. She was happy to finally see her destination, but more than a little ruffled by the hospitality.

"Keep that zombie on a tight leash."

"That's a big motherfucker."

"Bet it'd take a few slugs to put him down."

Sure, there were ghoulists out west. But she had been around enough to know ghouls were humans and deserved to be treated as such. Most of the people in and around New Vegas were tolerant if not friendly with the ghouls she knew. Hell, people paid good caps to hear Dean Domino sing!

She swore the next time she heard these Brotherhood asshats say one more thing about Charon, she was going to rip them a new one!

"Think his dick's fallen off?" A young Initiate was trying to show off to an older Paladin. The Paladin could see the shit storm the young man had talked himself into, and took a step back as Sophia turned with a thundercloud on her face and lightening in her brown eyes.

"His dick is bigger than yours will ever be! Though, I'm not sure you're done growing yet with how stupid you are, bless your heart. Listen, sugar. If I hear you say one thing about my dear friend, I'll blow your brains into next week if you've got any. Now," turning to the Paladin that had backed away, "if you could tell me where Sarah Lyons is, I'd be much obliged."

The Paladin laughed. "She'll be in A Ring. The door is over there to the right. Sorry about him. Damn Initiates..."

Sophia nodded her head and began heading to the door the Paladin indicated.

Charon stopped in front of the Initiate and stared him down. As he began to walk away, the Paladin cuffed the young man's head and started lecturing him.

"What you didn't notice, maggot, was the NCR issued ranger jacket she was wearing. Now, to walk into a Brotherhood of Steel base without blinking an eye, most would think she was either stupid or she had stolen it. The amount of luck it would take to find one her size means she probably earned it. If she did steal it, that just makes her one tough dame." Yeah, Charon thought, she was one tough dame. He had seen her take down super mutants, ferals, and raiders in the past three hours. She could hold her own easily without him.

The last thing he heard as he followed Sophia into the Citadel made him laugh.

"The weapon isn't the problem, Initiate. You just shoot like my goddamn grandmother. Actually, strike that, my Mrs. Gunny was a deadeye."

As the door shut behind him, Sophia turned and gave him a little smile.

"Did you just laugh?" She could still feel the rough laugh in areas that hadn't seen the light of day for a while. Where the hell did that feeling come from? Well, at least he has a sense of humor. Maybe there was hope for Mr. Stoic, yet!

Charon grunted and brushed past her to the door to A Ring, stopping to let her enter after his eyes swept the room. She entered and found a group of Brotherhood of Steel Knights and Paladins along with their commander. Charon stopped to lean against the door, clearly blocking the exit, while keeping an eye out for anyone that would try to sneak up on them. This place was not safe.

"How can I help you?" A blonde woman with crystal blue eyes and rings underneath that showed her fatigue asked.

"I'm looking for Sarah Lyons."

Standing up in her power armor, the woman before her looked intimidating on purpose. Sophia stood up straight and smiled.

"Good afternoon, I'm a courier from New Vegas. If your Sarah Lyons, a distant relative of yours, Veronica Santangelo, wrote you a letter from New Vegas." Sophia dug the letter out of her sack and handed it to her.

Sarah looked at the girl and her guard. She opened the letter and began to read it.

"It says here that you're her friend?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, a pain in the butt at times, but one heck of a fighter with her power fist. Traveled a fair bit together on a few odd jobs. Had to tell her to back off sometimes or everything would have ended up dead!"

"I don't know too much about the politics out west, but last I heard NCR and Brotherhood of Steel weren't too friendly." Several of the Knights and Paladins had stood up and were eyeing her warily, but giving most of their attention to Charon. She had heard Charon stand up and turned to see him standing tall behind her with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Sophia cocked her head, then looked down at her jacket. "Oh! This thing? I'm not really affiliated with them. I happened on it in my travels. Lucky it fit, you know sugar?" Sarah seemed reluctant to accept the answer but continued reading the letter anyway.

"So, she doesn't agree with the politics. That's why we moved out east when I was a kid."

"She could use a change of scenery. Maybe see that not all Brotherhood of Steel members are in it for themselves? She enjoys helping people. Plus, she could yao guai hunt with a stick!"

"Well, I'm about to head out on patrols. Will you be around tomorrow? I'd like to send a letter back, but I'd like to talk to my father first." Looking at the short courier, Sarah couldn't imagine how hard a trip like that would be. Made sense to have a big ghoul for protection. Probably kept most people from attacking just at the sight of him. The courier herself didn't look all that intimidating.

"Well, I have a few more stops today. How long will it take me to get to Rivet City?"

"At least two hours if you don't run in to any trouble, which you will. Lyon's Pride is heading to the Washington Monument. You can tag along. We can split up after we cross the bridge. That's about half way there at least."

"The monument? Is that where..." Sophia fiddled with her pipboy, "GNR is located?"

"No. But I'll be stopping by there later, why?"

"I have a letter updating GNR on news from the west. It's from Mr. New Vegas. He's our radio personality. Plus, I have some songs downloaded on my pipboy that the broadcaster can use."

"I'd love to hear new songs. Getting tired of Butcher Pete!" A broad shouldered, dark skinned man sneered.

"Sure, Kodiak. We all know it's your favorite," another man in full power armor laughed.

Surprisingly, they didn't see too much trouble on their way to the Washington Monument. Lyon's Pride was fast, efficient, and deadly. In a little under an hour they were half way to Rivet City and saying goodbye.

"Well, I'll leave you the update for GNR and be on my way. I'll try to stop by tomorrow before noon. I like to be up early if possible. Thanks again for all of your help." Sophia handed the letter to Sarah and made to leave.

"Just a question, courier?" Sarah asked. "How long does the trip from here to New Vegas take?"

"About 4 weeks if you don't run into too many deathclaws and yao guai! There's a train that cuts across most of Texas and a boat that takes you up some of the Mississippi. For the most part it depends on if there's a Caravan you can travel with on the way." Sarah nodded in understanding. Sophia smiled and waved goodbye as Lyon's Pride continued toward the monument.

"Well, they're not all bad people," Sophia thought out loud. "Few of them were goobers, but most of them were pretty nice."

As they neared the Jefferson Memorial, two Brotherhood of Steel Initiates were standing around looking bored. As they saw her and Charon walking past, they elbowed each other, laughing. They called out to her.

"Hey. You don't have to slum it with that fucker. I've got a real shotgun for you right here!" The Initiate grabbed the front plate of his armor between his legs.

The second Initiate started humping the air. "Yeah, mine's fully loaded baby. I'm not shooting blanks like that shuffler!"

Sophia hated men who were all hat and no brahmin, as her daddy used to call it. Boasting at people just walking by seemed to be a past time of all young men.

She tried to ignore it. She really tried to ignore it. Her eyes slid over to Charon and found him staring stoutly ahead. For some reason that pissed her off and made her more angry at the idiots.

"Sorry, I prefer men that can handle their weapons. Experience and size matter a lot to a lady! Go peddle your produce somewhere else!" She yelled over her shoulder as they continued walking.

She thought that would be the end of it, but one of the men decided to take a pot shot at the ground near Charon.

"Oooh! Charon, should we shoot back? Or leave it be?" She looked at him with her hand on her laser pistol.

"No, Sophia, that would be a waste of perfectly good ammunition!" Sophia threw back her head and cackled wickedly. She gave Charon a smirk and nodded.

The rest of the way was uneventful, which was probably a good thing. Charon's head swam with confusing thoughts. When was the last time someone stood up for him? How should he react to it? Should he say something? She seemed to be as quick with a comeback, as she was with a smile and a laugh. He was trying desperately not to get his hopes up.

As they finally neared Rivet City, Charon turned to his new employer, rubbing is head and what little hair he had left in a habit he had never been able to break. What the hell, this would be the perfect time to test the waters of their employee relationship.

Charon stopped walking and took in a deep breath and coughed. "So, I'm big and experienced, eh?" He felt slightly embarrassed for saying it. Luck seemed to be with them on the trip, so he thought he'd push to see how far it could get him.

Sophia blushed from the roots of her hair and Charon thought, if he could see, she'd be blushing down to her toes.

Sophia stopped at the bottom of the stairs to Rivet City and turned to face him. "Well, you ARE big. Besides, I've seen you use that shotgun. Makes a girl blush and imagine what else you can do with those hands." Sophia ducked her head and rushed up the stairs.

He was a ghoul. A fuckin' rotting shuffler. Women didn't flirt with him. Well, that wasn't quite true. He remembered how Tulip would come into the Ninth Circle and stare at him. A few times she talked to Azhrukal about his contract, but never had enough money to buy him. She would wave or say goodbye to him, but not much more. Did that count as flirting? Once a ghoul hooker came from The Pitts. She had struck a deal with Azhrukal for the week she was staying. Every damn ghoul in Underworld started scraping caps together to fuck her. Several times she would sit in his corner and flirt with him. Tell him he looked so "big and strong" and "I bet you know how to please a woman". Azhrukal never let him "touch the merchandise" but it still boosted what little male pride he had left.

Now, here was a little slip of a woman flirting with him. A smoothskin! Charon shook his head and followed after her. He didn't think he really had a chance with her, but to think they might have a decent working relationship was more than he could ever hope for in an owner. But still, maybe her brand of crazy took longer to notice. He'd wait and see what luck had in store for him this time around.


	6. Lady Dumb Luck

AN: Huzzah! Finally! This chapter kicked my butt for a long time. I was going to put some lemon in it, but I ended up waiting. I know...I'm a sucker for some good chemistry and tension. Plus, I don't think Sophia would jump into bed with someone so quickly.

Thanks for waiting and be being so patient! Reviews are always welcome. As always thanks to my hubby for giving me input! :)

Chapter 5 Lady Dumb Luck

Sophia pushed the button at the top of the tower. A man's voice rang out on the speaker.

"Welcome to Rivet City. Please wait while the bridge extends." Sophia shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for the bridge to swing in place.

"I don't like the look of this place." Charon mumbled next to her. As they crossed the bridge she patted his arm.

"Don't worry! It ain't all that bad. Word is it even has a hotel! No sleeping outside on the ground for this gal! It's already 5:00. After delivering the packages, getting dinner, and cleaning up, it'll be time to hit the hay!"

As they began to reach the end of the bridge, a rather handsome man stood on the other side with an assault rifle. Charon could tell right away that the man was wary of him. Didn't matter to Charon because he didn't like the look of him either. The guard was staring at him with his eyes squinted and his gun firmly pointed at him.

"Hold it right there. State your business in Rivet City." Sophia walked up to the man and gave him her best smile.

"I'm Sophia, a courier from New Vegas. I have a delivery for Dr. Madison Li and a man named Flak."

"New Vegas?" Her smile and clear purpose seemed to calm the man down, but he didn't put his weapon away. "Well, Dr. Li hasn't been around as much since Project Purity started running. You'd find her at the Jefferson Memorial. As for Flak, he'll be in the Rivet City marketplace. Keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. Do you plan on staying the night once you've completed your business?"

"A bed would be mighty fine. I hear there's a place I could rent one." Sophia began mentally calculating the amount of caps she had. She should be pretty good since she got her savings back from the recently deceased Ahzrukal.

"That'd be Weatherly Hotel. Go on in and stay out of trouble on my boat." His last words seemed to be directed at Charon more than her. He stepped aside to let them pass.

Once on board, Sophia made her only available delivery, apparently schematics for Flak, and headed to get supper. It wasn't fancy, but it would do. The chef on board claimed to be a gourmand. She sold him a few more of the cinnamon sticks she had gotten from a vault on her travels. She bought some apples from the vendor there. Said he got them from the science lab on board.

"Let's get that room! I'm gonna make desert after we clean up!"

"Clean up?" Charon stared down at her.

"Oh, yes! I smell like the tail end of a molerat! Charon, do you have a change of clothes?" Sophia realized she hadn't thought to ask him about anything more than the obvious need of better armor. The bag he carried didn't look like it carried much.

"Only the shirt and socks you bought in Underworld."

"Wait, how long have you been in those britches?! Scratch that. I don't want to know. Good Lord! Your underpants have probably melted onto you!" Charon shrugged. He hadn't had anyone question his cleanliness in a long time. Hell, most of the residents in The Capital stank. It was just the way of the world.

Sophia marched them back to the marketplace and put on her best Southern charm for the man at some fancy attire stall. He was overpriced, snooty, and high falooting. Thankfully her time with Dean had helped her perfect just the right amount of groveling needed for the situation. She managed to get a few things for her companion and a new pair of panties for herself. She paid a bit more than she wanted, but felt it would be worth it in the end.

Charon watched her handle the tiny pair of panties and felt his pants tighten. He followed her to the hotel where she rented a room with one large bed and assessed every man that neared her as a threat. He was having urges and he didn't know if he liked them.

Once in their room, she took out a collapsible bucket, a sliver of soap, a small bottle, and some scraps of cloth.

"How cold is the Potomac?"

Charon blinked. "I am not certain. But I am certain that it would not be safe to wash in."

"Don't be a wet noodle! Well, you'll be a wet ghoul in a few minutes, but that's beside the point. It's September, so it shouldn't be too cold yet, right?" Sophia took off her long duster.

"It is not safe," Charon growled and shook his head.

"Well, I've got you to keep me safe! It's not like we're gonna go unarmed! Let me get these off and we can head out!" He turned around the moment he heard her begin to unzip her pants. His suddenly felt tighter.

Sophia was wearing a shirt and a pair of what looked like boy's boxer briefs. She picked up her bucket, and gave him a once over.

"You'll probably want to leave your jacket. You can hang your pants on a tree or something."

He felt his jaw tighten and the beginnings of a massive headache. She was really going to do this. She was going to take a dip in the river.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them she still stood there with a smile on her face and her bucket in hand. She raised her eyebrows at him and he thrust his jacket off onto a chair. He didn't think it was in anyone's best interest for him to be naked, but since it looked like she was bathing in her clothes, he figured he could do the same.

Sophia practically skipped out of the room and down the corridor to the outside of Rivet City. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon, but for now there was still more than enough light to see.

Sophia walked down the stairs and headed to the right. There was a small wooded area by the river that looked promising. She turned to see Charon trudging behind her with an impassive scowl etched onto his face. How he could look both miserable and blank was a mystery to her, but he did. She got closer to the river and found a spot that looked more like gravel and debris than muck and mud.

"This'll do. Let's get cleaned up real quick before a lakelurk gets us!" Sophia chuckled thinking how easy it was to kill those things with her trusty laser pistol. She shrugged out of her shirt, gently set down Pew Pew, and took off her boots and hat. Her thin undershirt and bra were going to be wet for a bit, but she didn't feel THAT comfortable, yet. Setting them down, she emptied the bucket on the ground and got to work. Charon stood still for a moment. "Come on, big guy! Get out of those pants and shirt and get to washing." Charon did as he was told.

Now, in only boxers, he walked up to the waters edge and splashed a bit of water onto himself. There. Done.

Sophia walked in waist deep and started scrubbing. The water was cool, almost cold. She walked back to shore and started sudsing up. She turned to find Charon standing near the edge of the water about to put his clothes back on.

Sophia sighed. "You can't be serious! You need to do more than that!" She looked at the man hesitate then splash a bit more water on himself and realized that if she wanted it done right she'd have to do it herself!

"Charon, come here." As he walked to her she rubbed the piece of soap in her hands and set it in the bucket floating near by. She forgot how tall he was as he neared her. There was a lot of muscled chest before she got to his eyes. Sophia started gently soaping his chest and stomach up. She was careful of places where the skin looked like it might be peeling and focused on just lightly soaping the whole area. As she walked around him, she grabbed for her bucket and the soap. While her hands moved over his back, she realized she had quite the man with her now. Having those broad shoulders to watch while on this journey was going to be quite nice. Yes, some of his muscles were literally showing, but he hadn't tried to grab her ass or call her names. Plus, he was a better shot than Arcade.

The soapy bubbles were rust colored as she filled the bucket. She had Charon rinse himself off, then got to work on his arms. She could already tell that most of the smell was gone. When she got to under his arms he flinched.

Sophia stopped.

"Are you hurt? Is the skin sensitive here?" She ran her finger along his armpit. He jerked back.

Sophia withdrew her hands and stared at his back.

"I am fine. I can do the rest."

"No. I said I was going to help you." Sophia went to continue her soaping but Charon moved a little out of reach. "What is wrong with you? You act like..." Understanding had Sophia's eyes growing. If Charon had turned to look at her he would have seen a maniacal smile grace his employers face before she began tickling him.

"Hey! What the hell!" Charon tried to move out of the way, but the water was slowing him down. The little minx was fast and seemed at ease in the water. Feeling her small fingers brush against him wasn't just making him grunt from being ticklish. He hadn't been touched gently in a long time.

He knew there was one way to end this quickly, so he made a feign left, then turned and caught her by the waist. He lifted her away from him as she splashed and tried to continue her assault. Her arms were just too short.

"I will let you down, if you stop. I will not count this as violence, THIS time. But next time...Physical violence on your part invalidates our contract." He was completely deadpan, though out of breath, and Sophia couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"I was just playing! Promise. I won't do it again," she pouted. His grip tightened just a moment around her waist as his eyes became transfixed on the contrast between her smooth skin and his damaged hands. Her thin undershirt had ridden up during their struggle. As he gently set her down his fingers pulled her shirt down as well. Sophia felt her heart racing as she looked into the water. What the hell had gotten into her? She was acting like some fool teenager at a sleepover. She looked up and hesitantly smiled at Charon. He lifted half of his mouth in a smirk.

She finished scrubbing herself up with what was left of the sliver of soap. Once it was gone she ducked her head underwater. Suddenly, Charon yanked her up and out of the river half carrying her to their stuff.

"I said I was sorry!" She wiped the water out of her eyes as the first mirelurk came into view swimming in from the river.

Charon grabbed his shotgun and started firing just as the beast made it to waist deep water. Sophia swung her hair out of her face and lunged for her laser pistol.

"A little help!" Charon shouted and continued firing.

She was shooting as fast as Pew Pew could at a second monster about 30 yards away and heading toward Charon. It seemed to shake itself and begin moving toward her.

Sophia fired over and over with little effect. It rushed her with its head down as she fell and scrambled to get out of the monster's way.

Charon looked over his shoulder as he downed the final mirelurk in front of him to see Sophia on the ground with one towering over her. Why the hell hadn't she killed the thing?

Sophia had little experience with mirelurks. Sure, she had seen a few of them, but she didn't realize her laser pistol would be so ineffective against them. She shot at the claw about to scrape her face off, but for all of the shots she fired, it seemed to be armored to the teeth...wherever the hell they were.

"Shoot it's fucking face! It's face!" Charon yelled at her. Sophia was close enough for the thing to make a grab for her leg. As it pulled her in closer, the monster tried to hit her face with its other claw, but she deflected it with her forearms.

"Where the fuck is it's face?!" Sophia screamed.

Sophia prayed the thing that looked like a vagina with teeth that was on the underside of its tough shell was actually it's face and pressed Pew Pew to it and fired.

Charon had just made it over to her as the thing slumped on top off her. "Jesus, Sophia! What the fuck took you so long?" She had been so capable this morning and afternoon that she seemed like she could handle herself. Yet here she was on the ground covered in mirelurk, scrapes, and bruises. If she hadn't finished it off, it would have started to snap her head off. His contract felt like it was gnawing on his brain and he felt tingling in his arms as the adrenaline started to fade away. He reached down and viciously yanked the thing off of her.

"I'm from New Vegas!" Sophia winced as she stood up. Her feet felt raw.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Charon could feel his anger begin to rise up from his chest. If he wasn't shackled to his contract, he felt like he might try to throttle her.

"We don't have mirelurks out in New Vegas. We have lakelurks, but they're apparently not as hard to kill as these darlings. When that one ran at me I couldn't see a face to shoot at. Lakelurks have range, so my laser pistol does the job after four or five hits." Sophia shrugged. "Lesson learned. Hey, so, can we cook these?" Sophia began firing at the mirelurk's shell trying to find a vulnerable spot.

She was an idiot, Charon thought. A lucky, fucking idiot.


	7. You Can't Win for Losing

_**AN/**__ Wow! I've been editing and revising This chapter for a while. It just never seemed finished! Every time I'd get a new favorite or review, I felt like I needed to get it done! Valentine's Day saw hubby listening to me read this and helping me revise while we were in the car. He such an awesome listener! :) I have the next chapter started and look forward to having that one up before too long! _

**Chapter****6 You Can't Win For Losing**

Charon was still pretty grumpy. After their bath, she tried to make it up to him. She heated up some apples on her Bunsen burner. She even fixed up his jacket with the armor, but he was still in a foul mood. She heaved a deep sigh. At least she knew why he was mad at her and acting like he had a hole in his britches! Boone would be moody for days only to find out that when she had offered him something to eat three days ago it had reminded him of Carla. Bless his heart. Charon, on the other hand, had a whole different problem that was easy to identify: if she died, where would Charon be? Up shit creak, probably. He'd have a hell of a time finding someone as nice as her. Well, as decent as her. Well...

Charon sat in a corner of the room they rented and cleaned his shotgun. He watched her fix apples for him, staring at the bandage on her forearm. He watched her fix up his new leather jacket, laying it on her wrapped knees. He figured she was trying to apologize, but everything she did just made him angrier. Why? He looked down at his hands. He wasn't gentle. She was. She had cleaned him, fed him, hell, she clothed him better than most employers. That didn't matter, right? He didn't care about her. Naw. He was just mad at himself, right?

He nodded his head. Yeah, how could he have been so stupid? What if she had died? She was the contract holder. That was it. It wasn't her fault, it was his. Of all of his employers, none of them had died because of one stupid mirelurk. Most of them didn't die while they owned his contract. He was damn good at what he did. Most of them died afterwards, normally at the request of his new owner. Just thinking about it usually made him feel good. Why didn't it now? It didn't matter. He just needed to think about how he was going to keep this one alive. He watched her sit on the bed to fiddle with her pip boy.

"You ready for bed, sugar?" Sophia asked as she started unbraiding her hair unaware of the tumultuous thoughts running through her companions head.

He felt something begin to replace his anger as he watched her long brown hair fan out in waves behind her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to grab a chunk, pull her head back, and kiss her. It made him feel on edge. He reminded himself that he was just a ghoul. She was just another contract holder.

"I will stay here and watch over you. I do not require much sleep."

"Now come on! Everybody needs to hit the hay in this caravan." She slid under the thin cover and patted the side of the bed. "We're in a nice hotel and the bed's big enough for a small party so let's get some shut eye." She nodded, smiling at him as she patted the bed again.

He felt like a damn dog. But wasn't that what he was? At least this time his owner used treats and soft beds instead of kicks and starvation. He sighed as he stood up from the chair he was in and stretched his back. If his employer wanted him to sleep in a comfortable bed, who the hell was he to argue? He walked to the side of the bed she was currently laying on and, after resting his shotgun against the headboard, pushed her to the other side.

"Oof! Hey!" Sofia rolled over and he pushed her back.

"I will sleep on the side closest to the door," he huffed. Charon laid on top of the cover with his back against the headboard closing his eyes. When she didn't move to lay down, he cracked an eye. "Go to sleep."

"Well, at least now I know which side of the bed is mine, darling" Sofia drawled. As she turned over, she secretly smiled. Looks like he wasn't that mad at her after all.

The next day started off just fine, but as Sofia blew her bangs off her forehead and got up from behind the rusty hunk of junk Charon had shoved her behind to go off guns a blazing to fight a trio of bandits, pissed was an understatement. The first time they had run into trouble, in the form of super mutants, Charon had shoved her into a ditch. By the time she crawled out, Charon had taken care of the problem, but not before he got a nice concussion.

"What the fuck was that about? What if I had broken my neck? And look at your dumb ass getting hurt!"

"Just a graze from a sledge. I will be fine." When it didn't look like he was going to use a stimpak, Sofia grabbed one out of her bag.

"Hey, is that a bandit?" Sofia asked. When Charon turned to look, she jabbed the syringe into his shoulder none to gently. "Huh, guess not," Sofia shrugged. Charon grunted and glared at her.

Dropping off the package for Dr. Madison Li was a cinch. She had almost forgotten about the incident earlier in the day until they ran into a small pack of dogs. In one fluid motion Charon grabbed his shotgun from his back, Sofia like a sack of potatoes, threw her over his shoulder, and fired a few rounds at the dogs. Her duster flew up over her shoulders blocking her view. As she struggled to get it out of her face, Charon sat her back down on the ground having taken care of the dogs.

Before she could utter a single word, the damn bandits showed up. She had been so ticked off she hadn't even noticed them. Charon had shoved her behind the damn car in the middle of the street just as one of them started firing.

Sofia prided herself on being able to take care of herself. Sure, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth if somebody wanted to help her, but she could kill her way through a deathclaw den if she was so inclined! She could handle a gun, an energy weapon, or as the White Glove Society found out, a damn fork to keep herself alive. Being pushed out of the way of danger made her feel like a fucking princess. And she was nobodies' damsel in distress.

For the third time that day, Charon had taken care of all threats and was searching the bodies for anything they could use. He felt like he had redeemed himself for his earlier lapse in judgement. Contract holder safe? Check! Kill all threats? Check! Loot bodies? In progress! I When he heard Sofia approach he looked up. She looked like fire and brimstone and he cocked his head confused.

"All threats have been..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What do you think you're doing?" Sofia ranted at him.

"You are my contract holder. It is my duty to ensure you do not get killed."

"Well, I got news for you buddy, I don't need some.."

"You need protection."

"Protection?! Look, I didn't even need to keep you!"

"But you DID. And now, for good or ill, I serve you, even if you do not want me to."

"Woah, who the hell said anything about me not..." Sofia tried to interrupt.

"I can't have you getting hurt because I failed to perceive something as a threat."

The crunch of gravel had them both turning. Lyon's Pride was walking towards them. Sara stopped in front of the the courier eyeing her up. Her shoulders were tense, her jaw was clenched, and the ghoul looked angry.

She put her hand on her weapon and proceeded with caution. "Everything OK, courier?"

Sofia forced a smile and nodded. She wanted to continue the argument, but she knew if they did she was angry enough to let her own petty emotions get in the way of any sort of logic.

"We're simply wonderful. Just a little tiff over which way to go. How are you doing this fine day?"

Charon didn't understand her. As Sofia and the Brotherhood of Steel Leader discussed the nonexistent weather, she acted as if their argument was no big deal. Even lied to Lyons. Interesting.

"We're on our way back to the Citadel. Was hoping I'd meet you and be able to assist a bit. Always a few super mutants around to kill." Sarah grinned.

"Sounds great!" Sofia smiled, but not for the reasons Lyons Pride imagined. She remembered how this team worked and even Charon couldn't sideline her here!

"Yes. This will do nicely. Sofia, "Charon grabbed her upper arms and moved her back between two towering men, "you stay here while I guard the front. These two can guard your 9 and 3 and the guys back there will have your 6."

Sofia was furious! She couldn't believe him! The two men on either side of her put there hands up and backed away with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me! I'm just doing my job."

Sophia glared at Charon. How dare he treat her as if she couldn't take care of herself! She watched him walk up front and glared holes into his broad shoulders. Closing her eyes she heaved a sigh as a conniving smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Well boys, looks like it's just us back here. Want to make a wager?"

The men looked at each other before looking down at the tiny courier and grinned.

"We're listening."


	8. Playing With My Trusty Steed

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been editing and rewriting it for weeks! My hubby would point out parts he disliked or what he felt needed to be changed. Plus, I kept rereading it and getting annoyed by certain parts. I think I got it right finally!_

_Thanks to all of my reviewers! You keep me going! I also have a question for you! What states would you like to see Sophia and Charon travel through? It has to be along the Mississippi River or just South of DC. They will travel through Texas, but I'm open to other states! :) Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 Playing With Her Trusty Steed**

Sophia shrugged confusedly as Charon turned to glare back at her. As soon as he turned around she smirked. Her plan was working perfectly. She had made a bet with her two "guards" that Charon could kill more super mutants than anyone in the wastes. Now those two were shooting up a storm and she was making sure to take out her fair share too! This left next to nothing for Charon. Plus, Glade and Colvin had started a game of kill it before he does, or better yet, while he's trying to kill it! Oh Lord, it was too good!

Charon wasn't usually competitive. He didn't go out of his way to be nice. He didn't want to be the hero. Hell, most of the time he couldn't even if he wanted to try and help someone. He did his job and that was it. Having his job taken away from him wouldn't normally piss him off. Good, let someone else do the dirty work. But that smug smile on her little face pissed him off. Oh, she thought she was being slick, but he hadn't lived for well over 200 years not to learn when someone was trying to pull one over on him. Still, her little game was confusing as much as it was frustrating. What had he done? Everything had been going better than he had ever dreamed. Now she was being a fucking brat. He was keeping her safe. What more did she want? Taking out his frustration on a super mutant, he fired several shots into its face. As he turned to fire at another mutant, bullets whizzed past him cutting the the monster down. He looked over his shoulder and growled at the man with the heavy artillery.

"Clear!" Sara shouted and they moved on. With Sara and Charon taking point, the small militia walked between a pair of crumbling buildings toward the Potomac Bridge. They walked down a set of steps and turned the corner beginning to walk the ramp up to the bridge.

Sofia heard Charon mumbling that this place didn't seem safe as he eyed the crumbling buildings on either side of the road. Nodding, she cleared the steps and turned to see a skywalk that spanned across the road. Her weapon drawn, she saw what looked like possible movement, as did Glade and Colliver on either side of her. Before they could shoot off a single round, the sound of a missile pierced the air.

"Take cover!" Sara yelled, diving toward a ruined car across the road. The missile whizzed past Charon as he turned and watched it head straight for Sofia, the other two men having moved away from the soon to be blast radius. She dropped to the ground just as the missile flew past her toward the top of the platform behind her. Getting up she sprinted toward Charon. The missile exploded in the street throwing Sofia into the ghoul. Charon wasn't expecting an armful of woman, and fell backwards with the tiny courier on top of him. Sophia started to get up, but Charon pulled her back down as the mutants began firing a tribeam laser toward them. Sophia looked up his body and smiled at him in thanks. Charon crab crawled back to sit behind some fallen rubble and a car. Now he had a lap full of Sofia and the start of a hard on.

Sofia stood up giving the ghoul a face full of cleavage. She aimed for the super mutants head, firing off two shots from Pew Pew, hearing a scream.

"I think I got him!" Sofia winked, sitting back down to straddle the ghoul.

Charon rolled his eyes and slid her off of his lap. He pushed down on her head and growled, "Stay down!" jumping out from behind the rubble to assess the situation. Lyon's Pride wasn't the best for nothing. They had already taken out the remaining super mutants. He turned around to help Sofia, but she was already up and breezing past him. Seeing a spot of dust on her long coat, Charon stopped. It was at the perfect level. Should he? Thinking back to the game she was playing, he felt it was well within his rights. Besides, he was just getting dust off of her long jacket, right? With his blood pumping he picked up his pace and just before he passed, slapped her bottom. He couldn't feel much through the jacket, but his hand tingled.

Sophia's eyes were wide and she froze. The last time someone had slapped her ass, she had killed them. Literally! Benny had it coming. She could remember luring him up to his hotel room at the Tops with promises of what she'd do with him once they were alone. Right before they entered his room, he slapped her on the ass and told her to, "Get on in, baby doll!" As soon as he closed the door she gave him a silent .44 injection to the face.

She watched as Charon passed and the beginnings of what could have been a smirk on his face shot straight between her legs. Not expecting the feeling she gasped.

"Just a little dust." Charon grumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

Sophia stood still for a moment debating her options. She could end the game. She could be the adult she knew she should be and try and play nice. Honestly, he was a taller, broader shouldered Sydney, the ghoul from Gomorrah. Did she have a crush on the dancer? Maybe a little, but a relationship with a prostitute seemed doomed from the start. She wanted someone who would have sex with her without her having to pay for it. If you asked her what kind of guy she liked, she might not mention one with his muscles showing, but it sure seemed like that's what the last few men she liked had in common. Hell, she even hit on Raul once when she was too drunk to know better. He had been so polite, which she knew meant he was embarrassed as hell. If he wasn't being sarcastic, he must have been so mortified he couldn't think! So here was a tall, muscled, brooding man who fit her type to a T...except for the whole contract thing.

Colvin and Glade came to stand on either side of her. She had momentarily forgotten they were behind her still.

"Need me to help you get dust off that jacket?"

Her pride suddenly ached.

"Well, shit," drawing out the word so it had two syllables when it really shouldn't. Blowing at her bangs, she readjusted Pew Pew. "First one to ten kills gets a new bottle of Absinth!"

The two men began marching a little faster as she looked around for the next target.

By the time they made it to the Citadel, Sophia was laughing with the two men in power armor walking on either side of her.

"Nothing dies like an ugly! I once saw Colvin snipe the leg off one at 200 yards. Thing pirouetted like a figure skater!"

Sofia's laugh filled the courtyard of the Citadel. Charon looked over his shoulder at her, and turned back with a grunt.

"Ahh, you and the courier can wait here. I have the letter in my locker. I'll be right back." Sarah headed in with most of her team following her.

"Well, you boys earned this!" Sophia smiled handing them a bottle out of her pack now sitting on the ground at her feet.

"Never had any before. Heard of it though. How good is it?"

"Well, out in New Vegas you can't get it just anywhere. I got that bottle for a...friend of mine from a casino called the Ultra-Luxe. Thought if I couldn't persuade her to do something for me, that bottle would do the trick!"

"What were you trying to convince her to do?"

"Umm...change of employment." Sophia smiled sheepishly thinking of the ghoul cow girl out in New Vegas that was now a dominatrix. "Yeah, apparently she didn't really find her previous job all that exciting...but her new one sure is!"

Sara Lyon's saved her from having to say anymore by walking out with a letter in hand.

"Do I owe you anything?" Sara asked.

"Naw Sugar, trust me, Veronica's saved my neck more times then I could ever count. She's more than paid up front, in advance, for years to come!"

Taking the letter from Sara, Sophia smiled and gave a jaunty salute. "Thanks for the hospitality! Y'all make the Brotherhood almost decent!" She winked at the two men and Sara, before shaking their hands and bidding them farewell.

Sofia turned to Charon and smiled. "Come on big guy, let's head back to Underworld and get some rest. We have a few more deliveries before we head home."

"Home?" Charon looked down at the courier puzzled.

"Well, yeah. I'm from New Vegas. That's as close to a home as I'll ever get. I'll stop by the ranch in Texas and make sure Carolina and Raul are doing alright, but other than that..."

Charon hadn't thought of leaving the east coast. Hell, he hadn't thought of leaving the Capitol Wasteland! He always assumed his employers would stay here. Huh.

As soon as they were out of the Citadel and a far enough away for the guards to no longer hear them, Sofia stopped. "Now, let's finish that heart to heart we were having earlier. What happened? You were perfectly fine with letting me handle my own, and then today you act like I'm a puppy in a deathclaw den!" Sofia took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You are a capable fighter, but I have seen you are not always capable at assessing a dangerous situation."

"What do you mean by that? Hold up, is this how you treat all of your other contract holders?"

"Uh, well." Charon coughed. "As your employee I feel..."

"No, no, no, sugar." Sofia turned to Charon and wagged her finger at him. "I asked you a question. Is this how you treated your other contract holders?" Sofia punctuated her words with a jab at his chest.

Charon would not meet the petite woman's eyes. He seemed awfully interested in everything around them. Boulders, rubble, a rock, some debris, a car.

"Charon?"

"No. This is not how I normally treat the contract holder." Charon's eyes slid down to look at her before quickly darting away.

"Then why are you treating me like this? Is it something I did? Shoot, you'd almost think..." you were sweet on me, Sophia thought in her head. She had seen the way her father would sometimes treat her momma when she was a kid. He'd act like he was a darn fool! Her momma could kill a deathclaw with a look, but her daddy would always tell her to stay back. He was always protecting her. Sofia looked up at the tall ghoul and felt her ears get hot. Was it just her imagination? Was she looking for something and seeing what she wanted?

"Well, let's just agree that I can take care of myself. We're a team, best start acting like it."

"If that is what you wish." Charon finally made full eye contact with her and noticed the blush on her cheeks and the small upturn of her lips.

"It is exactly what I wish. Shit, if wishes were caps, I'd be richer than Mr. House! Come on, partner, let's get going."

Their trip back to Underworld was almost pleasantly void of any dangers. The only small hiccup was when they saw a mire lurk after crossing over the Potomac back into the city. Before Sofia could do anything, Charon picked her up and started running away.

"I think we can both agree that this is the best course of action!" Charon grunted as he ran with Sofia over his shoulder.

Sofia held herself up with her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I will admit this sure is a faster way to travel! Hi-Yo Charon! Away!" Sofia's laugh filled his ear and he couldn't help but grin.


	9. Chapter 8 Certified Grade A

_A_/_N OK folks! Hopefully this chapter update finds you ready for spring...unlike me! The pollen is about to kill my sinuses! I've been sick the past few days, but tonight the creative juices flowed so that I was able to finish this chapter! It fought me for quite a while!_

_Killergal100, you keep me writing! The butt smack was so much fun! I could see Charon debating it. I had to make him do it! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Courier9, you better believe ghoul strippers and hookers will be appearing in future chapters! I cannot WAIT to see how that part of the story ends up! I'm glad you're enjoying it! The reviews help me keep writing. I basically write anytime I have free time, which is few and far between. This week is spring break. :) Glad Sophia's colloquialisms are working well!_

_Also, thanks to Zukuto and zmajoljupka for the reviews_!

**Chapter 8 Certified Grade A**

Sofia was tiny compared to Charon, but carrying her was tiring after a while. DC wasn't what it used to be. Rubble and obstacles littered the landscape. If he could have just gone straight, their trek would have been relatively quick. Still, at least he had avoided an argument. She seemed to find it amusing to be carried, so eventually coerced him into giving her a piggy back ride. She seemed to be tickled with how high up she was and took out several super mutants from her new post. While Charon ran, he could feel her legs wrapped around his waist and her chest against his back. Oh, he knew why he was letting her do something he would have never done for any other employer. Hell, he would have told them, 'It is not in my contract to do such a thing." But with her, she could just smile at him and he'd let her ride him around like a pack mule! He gripped her thighs and hefted her up higher on his back. His hands had a mind of their own sometimes and he had to remind himself not to wiggle his fingers on her legs. Thankfully they were almost to Underworld. Even better her eye level was above what was happening in front further south.

Meanwhile, Sofia was having the time of her life! She was riding on Charon's back like he was her own personal brahmin! Being so much higher up was amazing. She knew she shouldn't press her luck. Sofia was pretty sure the only reason he let her ride on his back was because she hadn't argued about the whole mire lurk thing. But seriously! Being short was a disadvantage! Sofia could see over rocks, behind cars, and even the second floor of some buildings! It was amazing!

As Charon hefted her up, her body jerked forward and her face fell to the ghoul's neck. Charon still carried a lingering sweet smell of sour rot, but she could smell her soap and a hint of leather and gunpowder too. Once they were out in the hot dry West, he would start to smell so much better. Sofia almost laughed at herself. What in the world was her mind planning? Goodness! Maybe she was the one that was a little sweet on someone!

As the pair rounded the entrance into the small courtyard of Underworld, Willow stared in disbelief, her freshly lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth. The little courier was riding on Charon's back grinning. Willow didn't know what to do but wave. As they got closer, the look on Charon's face was priceless when he realized Willow was there. He looked equal parts put upon and don't fucking tell anyone what you see! Willow shook her head.

"Let me down!" Sofia squeaked out patting Charon on the shoulders. What must Willow think? She was just having fun, but the look on Willow's face told her that having her 'employee' carry her around might be abuse. She hadn't really thought of it. She slid down his back and to the ground as gracefully as she could and pulled her bag off her back.

"Old injury flared up. Charon offered to carry me so we could get home in time for dinner! Got you these." She tossed the small pack to Willow before lugging her bag over her shoulder and walking away.

Before Charon could ask where she had gotten the cigarettes, she looked at him over her shoulder behind Willow's back.

"Happened across those in a ditch I was shoved in!" She gave Charon a hard look before heading into the building.

Willow flipped the packet over in her hands before looking at Charon. "Never seen this brand before." If she had eyebrows they would have been raised.

"Ask Sofia," Charon responded automatically.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, is it? Little tourist as bad as Ahzrukal, just easier on the eyes?" Willow took a puff of her cigarette. Charon said nothing.

"Listen, I know we've never been best friends or anything, but here's my advice: be careful. She isn't what she seems to be. Something's off about her. She's too nice, which means she's a manipulator. Figured out that honey gets more flys. Just watch out for yourself or she'll own your soul, too." Willow blew smoke in Charon's direction, before turning to walk away.

Charon grunted and rolled his eyes. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Oh, and Charon? If you get the chance, fuck her for all your worth. We don't get chances like that very often. And I bet she'd be one sweet piece of ass."

Charon stared after her. What the hell?! Having sex had entered his mind, sure, but she wouldn't allow that...would she? As he walked into Underworld, he stared at the relics left behind from when the building had been a museum. Isn't that what he was? A living relic from a world that tried to destroy itself? He remembered hearing that the only things that would outlive a nuclear war were roaches. Well, radroaches were more plentiful then radiation. Yet, here he was, alive. Did that make him a roach? No one wanted roaches.

God, what the hell was wrong with him? He was a ghoul slave. Charon continued walking into Underworld and found Sofia talking to Winthrop. He would do his job, but if she wanted sex? As he stood next to the little courier and glanced at her chest, he licked his lips unconsciously.

"Getting thirsty, Charon?" Winthrop asked with a sly grin on his face. "Or are you hungry for something?" Winthrop made a biting motion toward Sofia and her laughter filled the hall.

"You old coot!" Sofia giggled and gently pushed at the ghoul. "I didn't find any scrap metal, but I was rummaging through my pack and came across an old magazine you might could use." She handed him the worn magazine.

"Ooh! Fixin' Things! All we ever seem to come across around here is the odd Dean's Electronics, but they never have any good articles on how to repair water heaters. Thanks, kid."

Sofia looked like she was going to say something, but just sighed softly, smiled, and nodded her head. She looked at Charon and looped her arm around his.

"Let's go clean up before we get some grub" Sofia ordered, pulling Charon toward the bathrooms. Once inside, Sofia dropped her bag and fished out a dingy, but soft rag and some soap.

"Use this and do your best to wash up. I know it'll be hard since your taller than a brick house, but I'm sure you can manage." Sofia took out an equally dingy rag and set it on the sink. She slid out of her long jacket and folded it up. Once she started taking off her top, he turned around in time to see another ghoul, Quinn, walk in.

Quinn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the sight of Sofia in just a sports bra and jeans. Even as Charon moved toward him, Quinn never took his eyes off Sofia. Hearing the footsteps, Sofia turned to see Quinn just before Charon grabbed the man.

"Oh, hey Quinn! I was wondering..." Sofia began, but trailed off. "Charon, what are you doing?"

"You are in a state of undress. Do you not wish me to remove him from the bathroom?" Charon looked at Sofia with confusion written all over his face.

"Undress? I have my sports bra on over my bra...is that unacceptable here? I mean, I've done this before and no one said anything. Course, I don't think anyone came in the last few times I did this." Sofia scratched her chin and puffed her cheeks out. She let out the air in her cheeks with a soft sound. "Really, it's no big deal to me. You see more skin outside Gomorrah on a Tuesday afternoon! My whole chest is covered. No little x's for this courier!"

Charon and Quinn couldn't help but stare at her chest as she began to talk about it. Quinn looked like he wanted to leave, but his second brain was doing the thinking. Charon growled at him and he flinched, his eyes meeting Charon's for a brief second before looking anywhere except Sofia.

"Charon, go finish cleaning up." Turning to Quinn she asked, "Listen, did you by any chance find anymore of that soap you got Tulip last month? I bought everything she had left last week and I'd pay you well for more."

"Uhh...I sold what I had to Tulip. Listen, I can give you a map with directions to the settlement I got it from. " Quinn began back peddling out of the bathroom. "Tiny little town and the people were fairly friendly when I said I was looking to trade. But, uh, " Quinn fumbled as he glanced over at Charon giving him a glare, "I've got to go, uh, talk to Tulip about a chest, I mean locker for the breast storage, I mean...I gotta go." Quinn bolted from the room.

Sofia blinked and stared after Quinn cocking her head to the side. "Charon?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Did he just say 'breast storage'?"

"Yes, I believe he did."

Sofia didn't laugh, she cackled. "Oh Lord! I didn't mean to rile him up!" She began laughing again.

"Well, some men are not used to seeing smoothskins half naked." Charon all but growled out while taking his shirt off.

The laughing stopped immediately. Sofia coughed and looked at Charon's ridged shoulders.

"I wasn't laughing at him, sugar. I was laughing at the situation. Back home I could walk around in my skivvies and no one would bat an eye! And besides, raiders and bandits wear less than this!" Sofia motioned her hands up and down her body.

Charon picked up the rag he dropped earlier and draped it off the sink. He ran his hands and the soap under the cool water coming from the tap before shutting it off and soaping himself up.

"You wouldn't understand." Charon did his best to rinse his arms off, getting water on the floor and all around the sink. Watching the brownish water drain down from his hands, he realized he hadn't thought about getting clean in a while.

Sofia rubbed the dingy wash cloth across her collar bone and under her arms.

"What do you mean? I'm not some spring chicken, I understand that men think with their dicks."

Charon huffed. "Yeah, but...look at you." He turned around, trying to dry off as best he could with the little hand rag she had given him. "You're a pretty smoothskin. You act respectable and you treat ghouls around here nice. Do you know how long it's been for some of these lugs to have a pretty smoothskin girl talk to them? Centuries."

Charon looked into a broken piece of mirror. It had been so long since he'd seen his face, his real face, he didn't remember what it looked like. He remembered the red hair, and green eyes? Grey? Blue? He shook his head before turning back to the sink, resting against it with his hands on either side of the small basin. Did it matter?

"So...you're saying, what? Stop being so friendly? Zip it up like a vault rat? You look! I ain't looking for a tumble with every person I meet and am friendly too." Sofia sighed. She didn't have to worry about this in New Vegas. If you could afford it, you could rent a room and as many girls as you wanted. Besides, she was 'The Courier'. No one messed with her. The Legion wanted her, NCR wanted her, hell, even Mr. House wanted her, but it was never for carnal things. It was for death and Capitol was just different. She'd just adapt. "I'll tone it down to make you happy, but you'd think I was propositioning every ghoul here."

Sofia splashed cool water on her face and on the top her head to get the sweat that had accumulated under her hat. She soaped up her hair and bangs on the top of her head and rinsed it out. She didn't feel like sleeping in too much wet hair, so washing the top was the next best thing. As she tugged her hair out of the braid she rinsed her rag out in the sink. Shaking her hair free she wrung out the rag and began running it over the top of her head trying to dry it a bit.

Meanwhile, Charon was having a mental seizure. Make him happy? Huh? When was the last time someone had done something to make him happy? Aside from the food Sofia had fed him and the clothes she gave him. Shit. What was going on? Was this a trick? Fuck it. He put his shirt and jacket back on, but didn't zip it up. He ran his hand over his head. He had a job. He would do his job. She wanted to be nice and friendly, then he would do his best to follow her lead...unless something tried to kill her. Then he would guard her with his life...because that's what it says in the contract. But as she turned around looking at him with a crooked grin, he knew he was in trouble. He always did his best to ignore any feelings he still had after 200 years of servitude. But this time he could feel the start of something in his chest and it wasn't going away. The little lopsided smile on her face was more than a smirk. It looked like an invitation to something he had no right.

She motioned for him to follow her and they headed to get some food. Once they were both as full as anyone could be, they went to look for Quinn and found him talking with Tulip.

"Hey there Tulip, Quinn." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah." Quinn looked down at his boots while Tulip nodded a hello and began dusting around her shop.

"Ya think you'd be able to use my Pipboy to mark the location for that settlement?"

"Easy." Quinn nervously shuffled over to Sofia glancing at Charon. Charon nodded.

"Like I said," Quinn rambled as he marked the location for her, "the people were pretty friendly. Wanted to sell me some meat, but it didn't look right. The soap though, it works really well. It's hard to find good soap that doesn't strip off skin."

"Thanks, sugar! I really appreciate it! If you need anything, just let me know!" She smiled as she examined the map.

As they headed back to their 'room', Sofia shucked off her boots and climbed into the bed. Charon did the same, trying not to touch her, but finding the bed to almost be too small.

"Get as much sleep as you can, darling! We're getting up early tomorrow so we can head to..." Sofia checked her Pipboy for the name of the settlement, "Andale! Hope they really are friendly!"

Charon rolled his eyes. With her, she'd have them eating out of her hand in no time.


	10. Chapter 9 Vinyl or Hardwood?

AN: Life has been crazy! I haven't updated in such a long time and it's because I have moved, gotten a new job, moved again, sold my house, and had a hell of a time with my health. I've been working on this off and on and just couldn't get it JUST right. I think it's where I want it to be, so I'm posting it up for your reading pleasure! Also, the next chapter is almost done! Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things and I'll have no more big surprises in my life for a while! (Unless they're good ones that include lots of money!)

Special thanks to my hubby and all of the people who are still reading! I love y'all!

Chapter 9

Whenever Sophia traveled with someone she would end up sharing a bed, a dry piece of floor, or even a cave with them. She didn't mind it much and she found you could learn a lot about a person by how they slept. Everyone sleeps differently. Boone would sleep with his arms crossed, sunglasses still on, and move nary a muscle. Veronica would either end up pushing you off any bed you shared with her or somehow you'd end up with her elbow in your mouth. Arcade was a cuddler. Sophia felt like each person's personality was reflected in their sleeping style: Boone was the regimented soldier, Veronica was slightly violent and unpredictable, and Arcade was just a big softie underneath his sarcasm.

Sophia knew she wasn't too bad of a bed partner. She tended to keep to herself. Didn't move that much although she was known to steal covers every now and then. She was tolerant of others and normally just wanted a place to rest her head.

Apparently Charon moved nary a muscle which Sophia would have guessed anyway. What she was surprised to find was that she woke up cuddled next to his side, her arms wrapped around one of his. He didn't say anything to her as she untangled herself from him, but the side glance he was giving her let her know he had been the first one to wake up and didn't quite know what to do with a snuggling woman. Arcade must have rubbed off on her.

Sophia pretended it never happened as she walked to the bathroom to relieve herself. Charon followed as usual, but Sophia noticed he turned on a faucet after he used the facilities.

"What ya doing out there?" she asked as she pulled up her pants and flushed the toilet. It was one of the few that worked.

"Washing?" Charon looked at his hands. When did he start washing? Sophia came out, washed her hands and face, then noticed Charon did the same. Watching her, he copied as she swished water around in her mouth and spit it out.

"Charon, do you have a toothbrush?" Sophia dug around in her pack.

"Yes. I always carry it with me in my back pocket." Sophia looked up in shock to see Charon's deadpan and laughed.

"You almost had me there!" She handed him a clean toothbrush.

"This one I got from a grocery store near a town just west of DC. Ya know, most people don't go looking for them. It seems like everyone has one, but they don't ever replace them. Raiders and bandits don't use them at all." Sophia pulled out another toothbrush and a tiny tube of toothpaste that was almost gone. She squeezed some out onto hers and the one in Charon's hand and began brushing her teeth. Once she spat out the paste and rinsed, Sophia leaned in like she was telling Charon a secret. "I have a small stockpile of brushes in New Vegas. The King and his gang always buy them off me. I swear they replace their toothbrush every 2 months. Something about The Original King was obsessed with brushing his teeth or something. There's a factory we'll visit in Tennessee that I always stop by if I'm in the neighborhood and pick up some more. They even have stuff that whitens your teeth. People in New Vegas love it. A few of the more expensive whores say it helps them get more customers." As they walked out of the bathroom and back to their room to pack up, Sophia told Charon all about her penthouse in the Lucky 38 and her friends.

She told him about Veronica, the little sister she never had. How Boone was the best sniper around, but lost in the past. How she had become best friends with Arcade, who was always fearful of someone finding out he was a Follower of the Apocalypse. It seemed like her life story started spilling out. She told him about Benny, the shot to the head, and how she didn't know what was best for New Vegas.

"That's why I came out here. I'm no leader. Heck if I know what to do for myself, let alone a whole city of people. Everyone wants me to side with them. I just want to be left alone."

Charon mostly grunted, showing he was listening. They had packed up and began saying their goodbyes to the people in Underworld. She hugged Winthrop without a flinch.

"Y'all have been real good to me! I think you might be the nicest people I've met in the Capitol!" She called them people and not ghouls. She really was one crazy kid.

Winthrop seemed to be watching her for insincerity, but couldn't find any. He shrugged and slapped her on the back.

"Try to stay alive out there, smoothy! If you come back this way, make sure to stop in! Oh, and if you find any of those magazines, I'll pay you for them!"

As she smiled and waved goodbye, Charon wondered at her sincerity, too. How could someone still be nice after being out in the wastes?

Walking out of Underworld and into the courtyard of the Natural History Museum, they stopped to say one more goodbye to Willow smoking a cigarette.

"Take good care of him." Willow nodded toward Charon. "He's decent for the most part."

"Oh, darling. I always take care of my partners! Why, hospitality and the courier go hand in hand!"

"Yeah, give him a hand once in a while and I'm sure he'll be as docile as a...whatever doesn't kill you in the wastes."

Sofia guffawed. "Men and floors, right?" Willow cackled, walking over to Charon.

"Take care, partner" she leered and mimicked Sophia's twang as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Or rather, let her take care of you." She wiggled what was left of her eyebrows and took a drag on her cigarette. "Have fun you kids!"

Sophia waved and they left the courtyard headed toward Andale. Charon looked puzzled as they left. "Floors?"

Sophia, with a smile, replied, "Yeah, old joke a caravan leader told me once."

The journey to Andale wasn't bad, except for one small hiccup. Going down into the metro was never a joy ride. Sofia hated dealing with ferals. There was always more than one, and it seemed that they would sneak up on you when you were least expecting it.

It started out just fine: a few ferals rushed at them from around a bend and they began to fire and pick them off quickly. Charon was taking point and rounded the corner to pick off three more. Neither of them saw that the one laying across the tracks in the rubble was alive. It pulled Sophia's leg, and the rest of her, down to the ground. She tried to shoot it, but was at an awkward angle and only hit its leg. The ghoul gave a choked growl lunging for her. She pushed herself back on the ground scrambling in the broken concrete and rubble around her. As it grabbed for her, there was a feeling of ragged nails against her collar bone and down her chest. The sound of gnashing teeth was far too close to her face. She pushed it away with her arms and pulled her leg in finding its shoulder. Thrusting her leg out she aimed and shot it in the face. Sophia fell back with a sigh of relief. Charon was next to her quickly helping her up.

"Is everything..." he trailed off staring at her chest. The feral ghoul had managed to rip part of her bra and shirt, revealing much more than he had seen before and leaving scratches going diagonal across her chest. He didn't know what bothered him more: the site of creamy untanned skin or the lacerations the ghoul left behind.

"Damn, that was my favorite one! Guess the fabric was getting too worn." She hissed as she touched the scratches finding them to be superficial. "Let's just get out of here, and then I can bandage this up."

The rest of the way out was clear except for the dozen or so radroaches. They made it out to the sun high in the sky behind fallout clouds.

Following the directions Quinn gave them, they made it to Andale without any other problems. The town was run down, yet had several more buildings still in sound condition. She spotted a kid behind one of the houses and walked up to the fence.

"Hey there, darling! Is this Andale?" Sophia asked.

Getting closer, they could see the boy was in his mid teens with a red baseball cap on. He jogged over to the fence and grinned nodding his head. "Well, look at the new blood! Always love to meet new people. My names Junior. Welcome to Andale." The boy smiled baring his teeth.


	11. Chapter 10 Cram Fed, Free Range

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: So, hubby and I are off to see the family for Thanksgiving and I felt like now would be a good time to post this. I've gone back and revised and edited it with hubby every time we go for a long drive. This one was tough because I'm not that great with action sequences. Also, be aware that this chapter gets a bit gruesome. _

Sophia glanced at Charon raising an eyebrow. She turned back to the boy in front of her. "So, do you work with your parents here?"

"Yeah." He smirked, looking Sophia up and down. When his eyes reached her Pip-Boy, his smirk blossomed into a full grin. He settled back on her face. "My dad and I work with Mr. Wilson!"

"Making soap?"

"No, my mom makes the soap. I work in the basement or sometimes in Mr. Wilson's shed. Gotta keep up with the family business!"

Before the boy could say anything more, a man and woman came out of the house.

"Welcome to Andale! Voted the best little town in America!" the woman smiled. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and pushed him toward the house. He looked angry, but complied.

Sophia smiled but she could tell something was off.

The woman came up to the fence smiling back. She started off heading toward Charon, but once she got closer her smile turned into a grimace and she moved toward Sophia. "I'd love to cook you for dinner, but did I hear you asking about the soap?"

"What? Cook me?"

"Oh, just a turn of phrase. Cook for you is what I meant. So, are you a trader with one of the caravans?"

Sophia's face faltered a bit at what the woman said, but only for a moment. "Oh no, I'm just a courier from out west, but I always like to bring new items with me when I head back. What things do y'all sell?"

"Well, aside from the soap, Linda here has some special meat pies! We use the best meat you can find in the Wasteland!" the man said smiling patting Linda on the shoulder.

Sophia could feel her palms begin to sweat. Meat pies? Seriously? Looking around she didn't see any Brahmin or pens to keep animals.

"I really came for the soap. It sure does make my skin feel great!" Not anymore, she thought. "How do you make it?"

"The wasteland provides a lot for my family. Strays wander in here all the time. Name's Jack Smith." He held his hand out and Sophia shook it. She began to pull away, when he grabbed her upper arm and shook her hand one more time.

"You seem to be in good health," he eyed her Pip-Boy with a furrowed brow. "Been out of the vault for a while?"

"Oh, this thing? Got it from a doctor back west. Long story."

"Huh, well, why don't I show you around a bit. I could even show you just how we make that soap." He smiled at his wife, then at her.

His smile made her feel like a million tiny radroaches were dancing on her skin. She wanted to soak in Lake Mead until she was wrinkled from the water and no traces of his soap was left on her skin.

"Junior mentioned a shed. Is that where you make the soap?" The last time she felt like this...Sophia had to confirm it. She had to be sure.

Charon grabbed her arm and stared at her hard. "No, it's not safe," shaking his head with all the subtlety of a super mutant.

Sophia sighed and patted his arm.

"Problem?" Jack asked.

Sophia gave a tight smile. "Not at all, he's just worried we'll be late. So, the shed?"

"We keep the strays in the shed. The basement's for making soap. Why not have your friend there go speak with Mr. Wilson across the street?" the man suggested looking at Charon with barely hid disgust. "Then, he can check out that shed."

"Perfect. Charon, why don't you go say hello to Mr. Wilson and look around," Sophia suggested with a smile.

She began walking around the fence toward the house. Charon started to follow her, but she stopped abruptly and turned to look up at him. The Smiths couldn't see that the smile was gone from her face and her eyes said, "That's an order." The smile returned to her face so quickly, he almost thought he had imagined it. The Smiths were next to them and she turned and followed them toward the house.

Charon stared after her back with a ball of acid in his gut and tension in his shoulders. This was not safe! They were clearly separating them, but if that's what Sophia wanted he'd check out that damn shed.

He trudged over to the only other house in good condition and knocked on the door. A man with blonde hair and a clean shaven face wearing a vest answered somewhat surprised to see the ghoul.

"Can I help you?"

"The shed," Charon grumbled.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What about the shed?"

Charon thought for a moment. "Jack said I could see it."

The man stared at him in thought. "Really?" He scratched his head.

Charon felt his eye begin to twitch as he sighed, "He is showing my employer where they make the soap in the basement."

"Ahh," a look of understanding dawned on his face. "Well, sure. Come on in, " the man opened the door a little further for Charon to enter. He didn't move. He wasn't going to let this man stand behind him.

"You are Mr. Wilson?" Charon asked staring down at the man.

"That's me," he said. Seeing the ghoul wasn't going to move, he began walking further into the house. Charon followed and they walked through to the back door.

Following him outside, he saw the small shed, run down but clearly different from the houses around.

The man unlocked the door, but didn't open it. He smiled and gestured for the large ghoul to go in.

"Have a look around."

Charon didn't move. He could tell Mr. Wilson wanted to get behind him. He felt torn. Clearly he was ordered to check out the damn shed, but he didn't like the look of this creep.

Surprising the man again, he grabbed him by the shirt, opened the door, and walked in. The smell of death and the sight of skeletons in cages made him feel both triumphant that he was right and panicked that he was right.

He slammed the man against the far wall causing him to let out an angry shout. Grabbing his shotgun, he slammed the stock against the mans temple knocking him out. Charon could feel the anger rise and fill his body as he flew from the shed to find Sophia.

Meanwhile, Sophia burned holes into the sparse grey hair on the back of Jack's head as she followed him into the house. While she hated slavery, she despised cannibals. There were plenty of things to eat in the wastes. Sure, raiders murdered people all the time, but even they didn't eat them. If this family was slaughtering people to eat...well, she'd come to that when she knew for sure.

As they walked into the house, Linda turned to Sophia and smiled, "I'm going to go check on Junior." She headed up the stairs with almost silent footsteps.

Jack motioned for Sophia to follow him. "So, got a lot of family out west? Or is it just the two of you?"

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh," Jack replied with his hand on the door to what Sophia could only imagine was the basement, "just wondered what family might be missing you. Family is very important. I believe there are only two things most important in life: family and keeping those beatnik liberal commies out of power. Do you always vote Republican?"

Sophia just stared at the man's back. He was definitely not all there.

"Sure..." she answered following him down into the basement where the dim light almost made her stumble. Jack's broad shoulders blocked her view into the basement until they got to the bottom of the stairs. She took three steps into the large room and stopped as he moved out of the way. Sophia clenched her jaw. A woman was laid on the counter, her head and legs missing. Sophia morbidly wondered if the thick blood on the table would still be warm or if the body had been there for a while. Off to the side was a square container filled with small pieces of fat. A table further in showed a bloody vault suit and what was left of the person that had worn it. Ah. Some vault dwellers were plumper than most waste landers. That's where they got the fat.

Her gun was almost free when an arm shot out pulling her backward. Sophia felt a sharp pain in the center at the small of her back before she could do anything about it.

"Good job son!" she heard Jack praise.

"I did it just like you showed me. Straight through the spine and they can't run away!"

Sophia wanted to laugh as the teen let her go and she crumpled to the ground. Sure, it hurt like hell, but she was immune to being crippled in her back. Several mad scientists out in the Big MT had played fast and loose with her body like she was a guinea pig. After a few weeks and a few investigations, she left with her brain and heart, but not her spine. Oh, she still had something like a spine, but it was made with advanced technologies.

Before he took more than two steps away from her, she grabbed the boy's leg and he fell. He tried to catch himself on the counter, but his hand slipped in the blood and he hit his head hard and slumped to the ground.

"He needs more practice that boy," she smiled looking up at the father, teeth bared.

Jack looked at Sophia and sigh. "No matter, I know where my next meal's coming from." The man grinned rushing toward her.

With not enough time to grab for her gun, Sophia launched off the ground and met the man halfway. He was larger than her, but that didn't matter. Using his momentum against him, she grabbed for his arm and twisted as she hooked her foot around his leg. He fell to the cement ground as she tossed her leg over his body. Grabbing him around the ears with a fistful of the hair still on the sides of his head, she slammed the back of his skull against the floor repeatedly. The body went limp, but Sophia didn't stop. She always had a temper, but kept it under lock and key. Cannibals just seemed to bring out the worst in her. She felt warm blood running down the back of the man's head and onto her fingertips.

"Is everything all right..." Sophia heard from behind her and turned to see Linda with a butcher knife. "What have you done?" she shouted reaching for her son.

Sophia took out her gun and shot twice. The first shot disintegrated part of her dress and burned through the flesh underneath. The second shot hit her neck and severed her head from her body. By the time Linda hit the ground, her chest was partly turned to ash.

"Sophia!" Charon yelled from in the house.

Charging down the staircase he didn't know what he expected. Sophia was straddling the body of Mr. Smith, blood pooling around his head and covering her fingers. The boy was laying unconscious in a heap on the ground near a counter covered with blood. Sophia's laser pistol was in her hand and the glowing ashes and body of what could only be the woman were at his feet. Sophia looked at Charon.

"They were killing people and eating them." Her teeth were clenched and she looked wild. There was a groan from the side and both turned to see the boy begin to wake. Sophia growled.

She stood up and turned to stand over the boy. As he began to sit up, Sophia leaned down and grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him up to her face.

"Didn't think your meal would fight back, huh?" She dragged him up to the counter where the partly butchered woman lay. "Why did you do this?"

His face seemed to crumple for a moment, but only because he saw his parents. He pulled away from her and fell to the ground. "Why? Are you really asking why? It's what our family does! The wasteland provides and we take. Besides, I know where my next meal is coming from!"

Grabbing blindly for the knife that had fallen beside him he moved to thrust it into Sophia's chest. Before he could jab the knife into anything vital, Sophia twisted it out of his hand and threw it to the ground. She raised her gun to his head and shot once. His hat turned to ash and his eyes glowed. His body dropped to the ground.

"What about Mr. Wilson?" Sophia asked Charon.

Charon stared at his contract owner. He had seen her kill before, but not like this. She brushed her bangs out of her face, and left a streak of blood behind. Catching sight of her hand she cursed.

"Charon!" she snapped.

"He is in the shed unconscious."

"I'll go take care of him and anyone else."

Charon watched her leave. Most of his employers ordered him to do their dirty work. He thought all of the death and torture he dealt out to the hundreds of people in his life made him a bad person. Looking one last time at the mess in the basement, he wondered if this made her bad. He didn't think of her as a bad person. She was kind to him. She fed him. She smiled at him. Yet she executed a child. Most people would hesitate to kill a kid.

He followed her up the stairs and out the door.

A young teen girl was running up to Sophia. She was thin and looked slightly underfed. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"You're alive?" the teen seemed surprised.

Sophia raised Pew Pew.


End file.
